theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Faces of Snotlout
Two Faces of Snotlout is the 8th episode of season 6. Summary After Silverstream accidentally slams a door in Snotlout's face, he suddenly becomes handsome which earns him a huge amount of admirers. Plot In the Temple Rec Room/Snotlout's Face messed up In the Temple Rec Room, Snotlout is trying to read a magazine but is having trouble doing so with Silverstream, Gumdrop, and Sugardrop singing a ridiculous song. He then orders them to quit singing, but they ignore him and continue. Snotlout then goes to their section to yell at them, but when he reaches the door, the door swings open as Silverstream comes out singing, and it hits Snotlout in the face. Snotlout is in great pain, and yells at Silverstream to take him to the hospital. At the hospital, Silverstream is nervously pacing up and down and chewing on baseball caps, when Nurse Redheart opens the door to the waiting room. Silverstream bursts into tears and asks if Snotlout is going to be okay, to which Nurse Redheart replies by saying they will not know for two weeks. Two Weeks Later/Handsome Snotlout Two Weeks Later, the Padawan 6 and Terramar come to visit Snotlout. But when they reach his room, The Doctorfish says that Snotlout had asked to keep Silverstream far away from him, but Silverstream promises to stay out of the way. Just as the Doctor is about to cut the bandages, Silverstream interrupts him, saying to not rush it. He then interrupts a second time asking if Snotlout has enough "emensmansera," to which the doctor says he has never heard of. Silverstream interrupts a third time saying the readings on a brain meter (which is actually a television) are wrong, and a fourth time with a television program. Silverstream interrupts once more as the doctor angrily wonders what the reason is, even an annoyed Gallus (who is now fed up with the interruptions himself) demands to know why Silverstream is interrupting again when the Doctor hasn't even started removing Snotlout's bandages, as Silverstream ironically says it was to apologize for interrupting him, and the bandages are finally cut. Snotlout's face is so handsome it causes the doctor and a nurse to faint, and when Snotlout looks in a mirror, he is thrilled to see he really is handsome. Snotlout's New Popularity/Things Get out of Hand As Snotlout is walking through town, multiple people and equines see him, call him handsome and faint. One guy crashes a car, an old lady regains the ability to walk, a blind pegasus regains the ability to see, and one earth colt becomes able to fly. Many fish begin taking photographs of Snotlout, and one asks for an autograph. Snotlout is enjoying the attention. A limo is waiting for Snotlout, the Padawan 6, and Terramar, which return them to Snotlout's house. Many fans follow the limo, and take pictures of Snotlout as he walks to his house. Snotlout goes to sleep, while a group of random people and equines, other non-equine species are chanting 'handsome handsome handsome' outside his house all night. In the morning, Snotlout remembers he is handsome, and goes out to greet the crowd, which has grown significantly overnight. Suddenly, the fans start trying to take his armor and clothes, and Snotlout rushes back inside. Snotlout instead decides to juggle his swords and the crowd cheer for him. But then, someone grabs his swords from him as he is leaning out the window, and that dragon is attacked by the crowd who also want the swords. Snotlout tries to take his mind off the incident by having a herbal bath, but someone reaches through the window and grabs his soap. Snotlout tries to enjoy his bath, but a huge Seapony emerges from his bath, and then many fans start coming through his window, door, and even toilet, and try to 'get' him. Snotlout jumps out the window, but the crowd is still outside, and they start to approach him. Then Hookfang picks up Snotlout and flies him to the Jedi Temple Housing. He runs into the Padawan 6 and Terrarmar's connected living room, where they are meditating. When Gallus is shocked to find his Jedi Master in such a state. Which Snotlout begs them to help him get his old life back. Sandbar deduces that since slamming the door in Snotlout's face made him handsome, then maybe doing it again will change him back. But they'll need to get to the Temple Rec room. But Ocellus questions how they'll get past the crowd of fans, as she looks out the window, finding the crowd to be growing even bigger than before. But Yona then states: Leave that to Yona! Back to the Rec Room/Changing Snotlout back Yona then charges into the crowd, with her horns darn, and clears a path through the crowd of fans, as Snotlout, Hookfang, The Padawan 6, Terramar, Chinta, Rikki, and their own dragons race for the rec room with the crowd not far behind. But they soon reach the Rec Room as they barricade the doors. However, Mr. Krabs is also in the room, but he sees this as an opportunity to make some money and tells the crowd they can pay to touch Snotlout. Snotlout then quickly asks Silverstream to smash the door in his face before Mr. Krabs opens the doors to the Rec Room. But Silverstream is hesitant of doing so, as she did it by accident before. Gallus then demands Silverstream to do it, or he'll hurt her, as a tearful Silverstream tells Snotlout that it will hurt her more than it will him. But when Snotlout goes to memorize what she said, Silverstream slams the door in his face. But Snotlout keeps trying to tell her, he wasn't ready yet. But with each slam, nothing changes. As Smolder then gives it a try, then Gallus, and finally Yona. However, when they all look, they find the door slamming ended up making Snotlout even more handsome than before. As they try to figure out what to do, Ocellus suddenly sees a shoe falls through a hole in the roof. Before it hits Snotlout in the head, Ocellus shoves him out of the way, and he stumbles face-first into a pole. As everyone looks on, Snotlout's face is back to normal, s Silverstream tells him they love him no matter how many times they smash his face as the group then all hug him. As the crowd then leaves, in an attempt to bring them back, Mr. Krabs repeatedly slams the door into Snotlout's face, to no avail. Then the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is based off the Spongebob Squarepants episode: "The Two Faces of Squidward" * Transcript *'Two Faces of Snotlout/Transcript' Soundtrack # #Snotlout Will Be Comin' Round the Mountain - Silverstream, Gumdrop, and Sugardrop # # # # #Spongebob - 60's Dreamer (when Snotlout, Hookfang, The Young Six and Terramar race for the Jedi Temple Rec room while being chased by Snotlout's admirers) # Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Centered Works Category:Silverstream Centered Works